My Magical Kisses In the Rain
by BeetrixZero
Summary: I suck at these but rated T because of language.NO LEMONLIME.OCreaderxKuramaWhen Mika has lost her family to her cruel dad, will there be anyone to save her from her own emotions?


Rawr. This is my first oneshot! Please review!! Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Him.

There were just nothing but good to say about him.

His smile.

His appearance.

His personality.

Just basically everything about him..

Her.

There was nothing about herself that she loved.

She hated her.

She thought she was ugly.

She thought she was worthless.

She thought that whatever she cared for always got hurt,

Because of her.

Her name was Mika.

Mika Suzuki.

"SHIT! YOU BASTARD CHILD!" Another painful slap on my face. Another insult. This was a routine. There was no end. It never stopped. No matter how I begged the gods, it never did. I lost all hope long ago. "I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!" This was how I had lived since this man had killed my happy family.

This man was my REAL father.

Flashback.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!"

"Thank you Mommy and Step daddy!"

It was my 10th birthday. I lived with divorced parents since I was 4. My mom had divorced my first dad because she couldn't stand his abuse anymore. He used to be a prince, my mommy said. Just like a fairytale, where she was the princess. I couldn't stand to see my mommy cry every night when I was 3. Until, one day, daddy crossed the line, she reported him to the police. Ever since then, she was happy and looked a lot prettier without the scars on her face.

I opened my present. It was a beautiful rose locket. Inside was a mini carving of a fox, my favorite animal. All of a sudden,

BANG!

Screaming.

Blood.

"MOMMY!!!"

"WHERE'S MY LITTLE BITCH?"

That was when my happy fairytale ended.

Walking to school with the new bruise on my face, I would always look emotionless. It was normal to me. I took the torture as a punishment for being weak. It was just an excuse. I kept telling myself it was I who ruined my life, it was I who destroyed my happy ending for being weak and not being able to save my mom.

"Miss Mika, why is there ANOTHER bruise on your face again?" Another part of the routine. I just made up another lie.

"Sorry, Nakamura-san. I tripped on the stairs again."

"Well, then get some new stairs! Or better yet, get some more grace."

The class laughed.

Same routine.

Except one.

Shuichi Minamino.

It seemed normal. He was polite towards everyone. Even to his annoying fan club. No big whoop on life. He was also my friend and my secret crush. We would use to pass notes or write on each others notebooks in use for communication during Biology since we were partners. His fan club hated me.

I took my seat next to him. He would just give a small smile and occasionally a wave and class would start.

But, I decided to switch up my routine.

"BITCH! YOU'RE LATE! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" Another abuse. He took a knife and started cutting me. I couldn't cry. The pain was long gone. I couldn't feel it anymore, but today, I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran.

_Goodbye, so long. Nice try. You don't like being second, I don't like being wrong._

'Sorry mom, sorry step dad. Sorry I couldn't protect you. Sorry for being a coward. Sorry for running.'

As I ran down the murky colored streets, it didn't matter. The rain was pouring down. It stung my wounds. I couldn't care less. Deep in my thoughts, I slipped, but never hit the cold cement.

I had landed on someone's strong, protective arm.

"Are you alright, miss?"

It was him again.

I couldn't face him. My tears were already flowing down.

The rain covered them.

"I'M FINE!"

I got up and ran again.

Why? Why did I feel like I had worth whenever he spoke to me or even smiled at me?

Why?

"MIKA!"

He had caught on that it was me.

Me in all my filthy weakness.

"Mika-san, please wait!"

I stopped.

WHY?!

He grabbed me into an embrace. "Please don't run from me… Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry or sad. PLEASE!"

"Wh…W...Why?"

"Because…I've fallen for you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"NO! LIES!"

I ran again.

He followed.

After running for another eternity to no destination, I grew tired. He began catching up. 'Shit.' I was about to fall down from exhaustion but he saved me again. "Mika, please listen. Tell me what's wrong. You're my friend, right?"

"TELL ME WHY! WHY DIDN'T I SAVE THEM? WHY CAN'T I MOVE ON?"

"Mika, calm down… Let's sit somewhere to talk."

"NO! I'M SICK OF THIS! I'M NOT STOPPING! HE'S…."

My tears and screams were muffled by a gentle kiss.

One last tear dropped and the rain stopped.

It was a magical kiss in the rain.

_Right here waiting,_

_Staying strong,_

_Come and fall into me._

When he pulled back, I was still greatly depressed but now a new feeling was rushing in. 'What is this? Why…how can he make me forget how… worthless I am?' "Don't block me out anymore, Mika. I care about you, PLEASE, tell me your troubles, I promise I'll listen." I broke down. Why? Why would someone like him like someone like me, who was so pathetic? "Shhh. It's ok. I'm here for you now. I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again."

Another warm embrace.

My eyelids felt like they weighed like lead. Hesitantly, I opened them, not wanting to wake up from the comforting dream I had yesterday.

This wasn't my room in hell.

It smelled like roses.

"Where am I??" As if on cue, a familiar someone's velvet voice answered. "Good morning, Mika. And, you're in my room." There was Shuichi, sitting right beside me on a chair next to his desk, smiling at me.

"Oh my god! Where did you sleep?! You didn't have to!"

"Yes I did, or else I would have broken a promise."

"Oh….you found out..about..the abuse.."

"Yes. They arrested your dad, and you have to live with a friend."

"But…I don't have any friends…other than you..."

He chuckled.

"Then I'm guessing you're going to stay in the guest room."

"But...What…what if he comes back?"

Shuichi's face turned stern.

"Don't worry. He won't. I promise."

"Thank you, Shuichi…and…I have a confession..."

"What is it, Mika?"

"I love you too."

Quickly, I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, but, he wanted more. Shuichi kissed back, smiling into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck while he guided his arms to my waist.

There went the sparks.

I felt safe and loved again.

And, as if some huge weight was on my shoulders,

It seemed like Shuichi had taken it all away.

Why?

Why did he have to give me that magical kiss in the rain?

When I was introduced to Shiori-san, she treated me like she was my own mom, literally too. Shuichi just kept on smiling at me. His stepdad was kind as well, and his little brother was very entertaining. They were like the family I had lost since I was ten. "Thank you." I was now outside of Shuichi's balcony,1 whispering to the stars and gods. They had answered me. They took away all my troubles; they had given me someone to live for again.

"Mika, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I couldn't feel any better."

"That's good to hear."

"Shuichi…"

"Yes?"

"Promise me…promise me you won't keep any secrets from me…"

"Promise. But, Mika, you have to promise me you'll always tell me what's troubling you."

"I will."

Another kiss began, he said it was best to seal promises with a kiss. I just smiled into the kiss. As we parted for air, his face became serious once more. "Mika, I have a secret that I wish not to keep from you, but will you promise to never tell anyone that does not know already?"

"You know my lips are sealed."

So after, a good half hour about telling me about his whole past and about his "secret" life, so to speak, he seemed nervous. Was he afraid of rejection from me? "So, I can call you Kurama from now on as long as your parents and classmates are not around?" "Yes, and since I told you this, I should introduce you to the gang." I laughed. "Why not?

"So, Mika…what's with the scars on your arm?" After a few weeks with Kurama and friends, I began to open up. I heard that my dad had a death sentence, strangely it didn't bother me. I had now a whole inheritance, which my mom had left for me. It wasn't a WHOLE lot but enough for me to purchase a comfortable apartment which was only a couple of blocks away from Kurama's house. We were together, of course though, he would always have to save me from occasional D class demons being stupid. I loved him with all of my heart. He had sewed it back together. "Well, Yusuke, remember my dad was arrested? It was because of abuse." "Oh…" Kurama snuck up behind me and hugged me. "Eek!" Everyone laughed. "I never knew you were afraid of me." "I'm not. It was just shock." We were currently all hanging out at his house. His parents and little brother were on a vacation to America. They would occasionally call and send letters. Soon everyone left and I was alone with Kurama. "You know I'm going to have to get you back for that, right?" He smirked and I could've sworn his eyes flashed a hint of gold. "Oh really?" We connected with a passionate kiss. Our tongues ensued onto a battle of dominance. After a minute, we parted. "That was quite a kiss." "Yeah… it was." "Would you like to spend Saturday with me, Mika?" "Of course! Well, it's getting late…" "I'll walk you back." "No need!" "Too bad." I laughed and he chuckled. He was so sweet and protective. Every time Koenma had him work for long weeks, I would get worried but was relieved whenever he sent me a signal that he was back. It would either be a red rose placed somewhere in my apartment or just a pillow right next to me on my bed, something to signify that he was there.

So this was what love felt like.

"Botan, Keiko, Yukina! I need help, FAST!!" It was Saturday, the day of the date, usually most girls would be excited. I wasn't. They rushed over. "What is it?" Botan noticed my messy closet and grinned. "What time is he coming to pick you up?" "In two hours." "I think we can do it..girls!"

The makeover began.

Usually I wouldn't ask them for help but today, it seemed important. Kurama was to arrive at 11 am. Since we were going to spend the WHOLE day with each other, I didn't know what to wear. Quickly they chose a comfortable but stunning outfit that would have been perfect for WHEREVER we went. We were soon done at 10:30. "Whoo! Done in record time!" Botan sure seemed happy. "You look beautiful Mika!" Yukina was the one who helped me with my hair. Keiko came back from my room. "Mika, you forgot something!" "My necklace! Of course! Thanks Keiko!" "Thank you girls! I couldn't have looked this perfect without you!" "Bye!"

Sitting there, I waited for him. Regretting this. I was so inferior to him. I wasn't attractive or as smart as him. I heard the doorbell. "You look beautiful, Mika. Are you ready?" "I'm not so sure…" "About what?" "Kurama…I…I…I don't think we…should stay together…I mean..I'm so…I'm just not good enough for you.." His face saddened. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" I winced. Why? Why did he deny the truth. "Mika, you are the most beautiful, sweet, and caring girl I've ever met. You're perfect the way you are! Why can't you see that?" "I just can't move on..I failed my mom…What worth is there in me?" "More than you'll ever know." Another kiss. I wanted to cry. There was so much joy filling me when he had said those words. "Promise me, you'll never think you are worthless EVER again." "Deal."

Turns out that romantic decided to take me to his garden near Genkai's temple in the morning, a movie during the afternoon, and a French restaurant at night. The day was perfect. He had walked me home and created right in front of my eyes, a bouquet of a dozen thorn less red roses. "For you, Mika." Hesitantly, I grasped it, not wanting to ruin this "illusion." "Thank you, Kurama...They're beautiful…" "But not as beautiful as you are." I blushed. "You're so cute when you blush, Mika!" The blush darkened. Slowly he leaned towards me and cupped my chin. A kiss of goodbye. "Good night, Mika. Have sweet dreams."

What did I ever do to deserve him?

Only the gods would know.

A tear threatened to fall.

This one was for happiness.

And soon, I felt that a lot more would come.

When I was about to walk to school, there would always be my guardian angel, Kurama. He smiled. "I wanted to be with you." I laughed and gave a tiny smirk. "Right… just make sure your fan club isn't following you. They would attack me if they found out about us." "I'd protect you." "They'd do anything to get a piece of you, Kurama!" An anime sweat drop formed on his head. He knew I was right.

This was the life.

This was how my mom wanted me to be.

She would always talk to me in my dreams.

Koenma had arranged after much pleading from me AND Kurama, that my mom and "dad" could contact me from Reikai in my dreams. Of course, my protective boyfriend would tend to join into the conversation. My mom loved him, my step dad loved him. I had a family in my dreams, literally!

Though in my thoughts, I had not noticed a terrible tragedy about to approach me.

"MIKA! WATCH OUT!"

I felt someone push me and a loud screech.

'No… This can't be…'

"KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

No.

Please, don't take another loved one away from me.

Fate, please twist someone else's life today.

PLEASE let him be alright.

Why…

Why does everyone I love get hurt?

It's my fault.

"Ms. Suzuki, Mrs. Minamino, Shuichi would like to see you too." We were in the hospital right now. Shiori-san just sat next to me and hugged me when she saw me. "It'll be alright. He's strong." I couldn't look at her. It was so disgraceful. If her son died, it would have been my fault. If my boyfriend died, it would have been MY fault.

"Mom….Mika?"

I cried at the sight. He had a cast on his right arm and left leg, yet, here he was smiling at me. "Oh, Shuichi!" Shiori ran and hugged him. He wasn't as badly injured as we both must of thought. "Mika, come over here please." Hesitantly I walked towards him. He used his left hand to gently move some hair out of my face and curled it behind my ear. "Don't worry so much. I'm fine." A tear slid down my face. He kissed it away. "When will you be able to leave?" "About 2-3 days." He motioned for me to kneel and come closer so he could tell me something. "Remember, I have some youkai blood. I heal FAST."

I couldn't help but still feel as if it was my fault.

Onna, don't worry. He SAYS it's not your fault.

'Hiei?'

No, the Easter Bunny.

'Were you telling on me again?'

Naturally.

Just noticing Kurama's small frown made me want to laugh a bit. He was too sweet and protective. "Mika… don't say that. It isn't. I promised, remember? Don't break yours." I gave a smile. "I won't, even until the day I die."

"Thank you. I love you so much."

"Same here, fox boy."

"Waaah!" Currently it was Friday. A raining Friday. So much for Good Friday. It was also a few months after the accident. No scars were left behind. He didn't want me to think about it in any way. We were now running down the streets after school. Trying to get away from the rain. Emphasis on the trying. When we finally passed be a building with an awning, we ran for cover. Kurama and I laughed. We were so silly. It had been a long time since it had rained. Ever since the day I had truly met him. He gazed down at me with his sparkling green eyes. They were showing such a warm and loving feeling. Plus his scarlet mane was dripping wet, clinging to his face, and the sight was just… breathtaking. "Last time I kissed you and the rain stopped, do you think that it will work again?" I grinned. "Only one way to find out." Our lips connected again. Not remembering that I was also listening to my iPod with one ear phone, we had stepped out into the rain. It gave off a small zap on me and it was transferred to Kurama. "Eep!" I hurriedly took off my earphones. Kurama was smirking. "Now, that was a kiss." I laughed. "What do you feel everytime we kiss?"

"Like it's magic."

"Same here."

"I love you, truly, madly, deeply."

"Same here and forevermore."

At that moment my iPod was playing the exact same song title.

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

The rain never did stop at that moment, but then again, the both of us didn't seem to notice.

We were stuck in our own little perfect world.

That's what magical kisses in the rain can do to you sometimes.

But, I never said that, that was ever a bad thing now did I?

I had finally found who I would live for in my life and who had given me worth once more.

Shuichi Minamino.

Kurama.

The End.


End file.
